


DragonBorne

by HeartOfFullmetal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Originally on Wattpad, Save my Soul - Freeform, Weird, Why do I always have weird dreams?, dragon - Freeform, dragon!AU, help me, i DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD TAG FOR THIS, please, royed, this was a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfFullmetal/pseuds/HeartOfFullmetal
Summary: Ed is a Gold Dragon, one of the rarest kinds of dragons. One day as he's sunning on The Rocks, Dragon Hunters raid it and capture him, breaking his wing in the process, The men take Ed to a dragon vet, Dr. Roy Mustang's little self-run clinic to heal him and well, the rest is history, except well, Roy is Ed's Destined..... His soul mate. How the hell is that supposed to work out?! He's a dragon and Roy's... Roy's a man!!!!WARNING: NOT BETA READ





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was actually based off a dream that I literally just had and born from listening to The I'd love to Change the World Matstubs remix for WAAAAYYYYYYY TOOOOO LOOONNNGGGG XD. This is a dragon Ed and Dragon Hunter Roy story and the rest is history so yeah.

His mother had told him never to go to The Rocks. He'd listened to her early on, even became scared of the place when that was where his mother was caught by dragon hunters up there. He hadn't gone up there or even near there since then. What caused this lapse in judgment, he didn't know. But he'd gone up to The Rocks to sun. 

Yes, the sun caught his golden scales just right up there and he loved it. Nothing happened the first time... Or the second, or third time. He became unafraid of The Rocks. What had his mother been talking about? These were perfectly safe. He began bringing his baby brother and their friends up there. They would all sleep in the sun, or Al, his brother, would play around with his friend, Mei, as Ed watched with his sleepy golden eyes, making sure none of the play biting got too out of hand or no one burned the other to death.

He hadn't been expecting the horde of dragon hunters to overrun The Rocks a couple of weeks into their regular visits there. The hunters had jumped out of nowhere, causing Ed, Al and Mei to go scattering with all the other dragons sunning on The Rocks. Ed was close to escaping with Al and Mei when an arrow shot him down. He fell and Al turned to follow his plummeting body.

"Go!" he roared hoarsely at his brother as men surrounded him. Reluctantly, Al turned but not without screeching.

"I'll find you!" 

And flying off. Men roughly threw him into a small crate loading him up into a truck with a whole bunch of other dragons, all destined to die because of man's greed for their precious scales. He huddled in his cage, his wing screaming pain from the arrow shot but he ignored it in favour of pressing his body as close he could to the back of the cage.

Trapped in the back of the truck, Ed found the journey to wherever they were going to be long and stuffy. When they arrived they were in what looked like a shop. The back of a shop. They had men there loading their cages out and into the building. There seemed to be some sort of clinic in there. Ed noticed they were only unloading the injured ones. When they'd finished the truck was started up here.

He pressed his injured wing closer to him, ignoring the pain in favour of protecting it from the black-haired man opening his cage. His onyx eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, and he wore a white coat over a blue sweater and a pair of black slacks. 

Ed's eyes widened a little when his heart sped up and he felt a feeling rush through his veins. His bond. No... No way this man was his Destined?! No, he couldn't bond to a human. This wouldn't happen. Nope. 

His eyes were gentle, and Ed wanted so much to believe them, but the golden dragon didn't believe them for a single second! When the man reached into the cage Ed reached out like lightning and nipped his hand drawing blood, then resumed to glare at him. That was a warning bite right there. The man with drew his hand quickly while another shook his cage.

"Why you little-"

"Patience, Sir," the black-haired man said, he had a nice voice Ed noted then shook his head mentally scolding himself for thinking that, 

"Violence will get us nowhere with him, we want him to trust us if we're going to treat him.”

The raven-haired man had bandaged his hand and now had protective gloves on a he lifted Ed out of the cage. No matter how much Ed struggled or bit at his hands the man wouldn't let go of him. Once he had him in his arms though, Ed went slack. His hold was actually quite comfortable, That didn't mean that he trusted the man. He settled himself in the man's arms, adjusting so that his wings could fold properly against his back. He felt a hand scratching his head and he purred, that actually felt good!

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" the man said as he held the dragon which he then sat on a table. 

Ed opened his eyes when the man sat him down. 

Why'd he do that? 

He felt the man spread his injured wing, inspecting the damage. Quickly, he whipped around and snapped at the man's hand, his little fangs holding on this time as he growled. That hurt! The man didn't flinch with his gloves on nothing Ed could do would hurt him. He only accommodated himself so he could look at the wing. The arrow had shot through the thin skin and his fall had broken it. Quickly, the man wrapped the wing and pulled back to look at his work. Ed glared at him. That wasn't fair! How could the man go from holding him so nicely to binding his wing?!

"I'll have him stay with me until his wing heals, is that alright?" The man asked the other who nodded and clapped the black-haired man on the back, grinning widely.

"I can always count on you Roy." He said before leaving. Roy. So that was his name. The man scooped him up again, causing Ed to squawk indignantly before settling down in the man's arms again. He felt Roy scratch his head, just behind his ears and he purred.

"There we go," Roy whispered gently as he carried Edward into the home section of his little self-run clinic, and slowly, Ed fell asleep in those warm arms.


	2. Human Habitat

Roy found out quickly that the little gold dragon he had brought in liked to bite. It was playful though, Roy could tell. He didn't mean to draw blood. And it seemed, if he realized he'd drawn blood, he'd have an almost guilty look on his face, and would nuzzle Roy's hand as if in apology. But it couldn't be possible that the dragon knew he'd done something wrong, right? He's just an animal.   
  
He'd named the dragon Sparta, what with him attacking or at least growling at anything that moved until he decided if it was a threat or not. It was actually almost funny. But Roy wouldn't ever let Sparta catch him laughing. If looks could kill, Sparta would probably be a mass murderer.   
  
Sparta had a routine it seemed. He'd wake Roy up around four o'clock every morning to be fed. His method of waking Roy up was the most undesirable way to be woken... It involved getting bit in a place that no man should have to suffer getting bitten in. Sparta only did it just enough to hurt, never to leave a real mark, but it still hurt like hell.   
  
"Ow, Ow!" Roy groaned, "Okay, Okay I'm up!" 

 

Sparta chirped happily and crawled up onto Roy's chest where he bumped his head against Roy's in gratitude before hopping off the bed to make his way toward the kitchen. 

 

Roy sighed. The dragon was an insufferable little brat, but Roy liked him anyway. The man got up to follow the gold dragon to the kitchen. He pulled out a pork tenderloin that had been defrosting in the fridge over night, slapping it down on a plate in front of the dragon. Sparta took one look at it before attacking it with vigor. When he finished, he trotted up to Roy, who was eating cereal tiredly at the kitchen table. He pawed at the man's leg, asking to be picked up. Roy complied, bending down to pick up the little dragon, he was unusually small, even for a dragon, and set him on his lap then continued to eat his cereal. Sparta apparently decided that he didn't like that Roy was paying more attention to the food in front of him than he was to him, so he nosed his way under Roy's hand that was holding the spoon, splashing cereal and milk, all over the place.   
  
"Hey! Stop that!" the man said, surprised.

 

Sparta didn't listen and continued to nose his way under Roy's hand. Roy eventually sighed and smiled gently, scratching the dragon's head, hearing him purr quietly with content. 

 

Ed had stayed long past his wing healing, Roy just didn't want him to leave. He knew that if he sent him back to the dragon hunters, he would be killed and skinned for his scales. Sparta didn't deserve that, he really was a sweet dragon once Roy had gained his trust.   
  
Roy's day in his clinic started at seven o'clock when his first appointment came in. As the bell on the door jingled, Sparta started from his sleep on the reception desk, growling softly. Roy silenced him with a hand on his head. A mother and her daughter walked in with their dog in tow. Sparta coughed in disgust, dogs were slobbery annoyances in his opinion, and Roy smiled wryly at the dragon's reaction. As Roy took the dog and the mother into the back room for the dog's check-up, he told Sparta to behave. The mother was worried about the dragon biting, but after being reassured that Sparta wouldn't bite and was trained well, she followed Roy back. After they left the girl approached him curiously. Sparta eyed her warily, he didn't like kids. Many had pulled on his tail and wings but he wasn't allowed to bite them or Roy would be mad. Thankfully she didn't make a grab for his wings or tail, she just watched him with amazement.   
  
"I've never seen a dragon up close before..." she whispered to herself, "Didn't Dr. Mustang say your name is Sparta?" she asked.

 

Sparta (AKA Ed) snorted and the girl giggled."I guess you don't like your name very much,"she said with a smile. She reached out her hand tentatively, unsure of how he'd react but when her hand got close enough, he just pressed his snout into her palm.    
  
"Wow..." she breathed, "You're amazing." 

 

Edward puffed up with pride, of course he was amazing! Why would he be anything but? The girl scratched the top of his head gently and he purred.    
  
He decided he wanted to sit on her lap so he jumped down from the reception desk and onto a chair which she promptly sat in the chair next to it. Once she did he immediately climbed into her lap, curling up and closing his eyes contentedly. She smiled and stroked along his back, between his wings. He purred at the contact- it felt so good! It was so entrancing that he soon fell asleep.   
  
  
Edward woke up to the girl whining to her mother, she still had Edward in her lap, which was very comfortable if he said so himself.   
  
"Mom, why can't we get a pet dragon?" She whined.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? They don't sell pet dragons, Liza! They're not safe!"   
  
"But look at Sparta, he didn't bite or anything! He's basically a cat, just he has scales like a snake."

 

Ed coughed a little at being compared to a cat, but it didn't bother him too much.   
  
"A no means no Liza, now come along." 

 

Liza sighed and followed her mother out of the clinic, though not without giving Ed a scratch behind the ears and a promise to come back soon.   
  
After Liza left, the day was mostly uneventful, until a mother and two teenage boys walked in. Edward narrowed his eyes at the two boys. He sensed that he shouldn't trust them. As their mother walked back with Roy, their dog was supposed to have a surgery today so it would be a couple of hours. He was left alone with the two boys. Both boys grinned maliciously as they approached him and Edward growled in response.   
  
"Oh look, the at the little lizard," one said, "He's so cute." 

 

Before Edward realized it the other boy had reached out quickly grabbing him by the snout and tying it shut with something, Ed didn't know what, but he did know that no amount of shaking his head would get it off. The boy's laughed at his attempts before picking him up roughly. They dropped him to the floor, disorienting him. Edward had barely any time to recover before he felt a foot connect with his side. He slid across the floor from the impact, hitting the wall hard. The boys approached him, both kneeling down in front of him taking hold of his wing.   
  
"I wonder how hard it would be to break a wing," he said casually before he started slowly bending the wing at a painful angle. 

 

The pain blinded Edward's vision with white specks as he whimpered pitifully, his golden eyes staring up at the boys with a fearful look. His wing had only just healed and they were going to break it again! He let out a muffled screech from his tied-shut mouth when his wing snapped. 

 

Fiery pain coursed through his body as the wing was snapped.  He couldn't tell which one of the boys was which anymore, due to the black and white spots obscuring his vision, but at the sickening sound of bone snapping as a easily as a twig in two, they gave him another violent kick.

  
He could feel blood trickling out of his nose and mouth as they continued to kick him over and over and over. He finally gave in, the last thing he saw being Roy showing the mother of the boys and their dog back into the waiting room. And he saw the horrified shock on his face as he laid his eyes upon Edward. After that, Edward gave into oblivion and blacked out.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're confused, Sparta is what Roy names Ed since you know Ed's a dragon he can't exactly talk and tell Roy his name right now.


	3. One Special Dragon

Ed woke up laying in Roy's bed, shifting his wings and whimpering in pain. He realized his wing, which the boys had broken, was bound again and he remembered what had happened he remembered the boys and what happened while they were there, he remembered Roy's face before he passed out. 

 

Ed looked next to the bed and saw Roy sitting there in a chair. He must've been waiting for Ed to wake up. He looked mad.

 

Ed whimpered, was the man mad at him? Why was he mad? Ed didn't bite them, didn't fight back! He'd been good! Roy noticed Ed's movements then and turned to face him. His expression didn't change as he looked at Ed.

  
"The boys said you bit them," he said in a stormy tone. 

  
No he hadn't! He'd been good! He didn't bite them or fight back, he did what Roy said and didn't hurt them! But maybe he did... Some things were still fuzzy in his memory, maybe he did and he just doesn't remember…

  
Ed knew that Roy had only been keeping Ed with him here out of the kindness of his heart, he knew that if he screwed up something, something like this... Roy would send him away without a second thought. 

  
"You know what this means right?" he asked Ed, "You know I can't keep you if you attack my patients."

  
Ed knew it... He'd screwed up, he'd ruined this. It was all his fault. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Roy's angry face anymore. 

  
He trusted Roy so much, trusted him so much that he wanted to show Roy his secret, something humans didn't know about gold dragons. It was a painful process to show this secret, but he was willing to go through the pain for Roy. This man was his Destined, even if he didn't know it. Ed wondered if he would even care that he was if he knew. Ed was almost sure that he probably wouldn't. Now was probably a better time than any other to show Roy his secret. It wasn’t like it would matter to him much anyway, since he'd be sent away or become a money source, not a companion, soon anyway.

  
It would be more painful to do this than other times because of his broken wing. But this was his last chance. He curled up into himself, and the change started. First his legs grew longer, the front set into human arms and hands and the back pair into human legs and feet. His body grew longer into a torso and abdomen. His scales turned to skin and his skin turned from gold to a light tan. His snout grew shorter into a nose and a pair of lips and golden hair grew maybe seven inches long in waves down from his head. Finally his wings melded into his back, disappearing into his skin. The whole process hurt like fire through his veins and he had been vaguely aware of the pained whimpers and whines that turned into pained groans he was making as he changed. When he finished the transformation, he slowly sat up, wincing a little as he did so, and slowly opened his eyes, revealing gold irises with a thin, snake-like pupils. 

 

His eyes flicked up to Roy and what he saw was something he'd kind of already expected, horrified shock. That's what everyone's expression looks like when they saw a gold dragon's secret. Only gold dragons could change, none of the others could.

  
"Just wanted to show you," Ed mumbled, his voice a little rough from not being used in years. He looked away from Roy's face and down at his lap, pulling a blanket over his lap to cover himself at least a little bit. 

  
"Sparta..."

 

"Ed," the dragon-boy interrupted, "My name's Ed." 

 

Roy looked at him, a little surprised. "You have a name before me?" 

 

Ed picked at a loose thread on the blanket in his lap.   
  


"I had a mother just like you, my mother named me just like your mom did," he said quietly and quickly. He nervously flicked his eyes to Roy and back down at the blanket again, over and over. Roy's face still held his shocked expression.    
  


"What  _ ARE _ you?" Roy asked, or more like demanded, the hate in his voice was obvious.

 

That's another way that people react when a gold dragon shows their secret. They feel like they’ve been cheated, lied to.

 

Ed looked away. He shouldn't have done this, this had been a mistake, showing the dark-haired man his secret. He thought Roy would be different from the others. He thought Roy would accept him. That wasn't the case it seemed.

  
"A dragon," he mumbled, tears were thickening his voice. "A gold dragon to be exact." He fidgeted nervously, "Are you going to kill me?" he asked. 

 

That's what he'd heard, sometimes humans got so scared when a dragon changed that they killed them.   
  


"What?"   
  


"Are you going to kill me?" Ed repeated, "I change back if I die, then you can sell me for my scales,"   
  


"Ed-"    
  


"You'll make a lot of money off them, since gold scales are so rare, you'd be rich." Ed spoke faster, and more nervously as he went on. He wanted to be able to tell Roy all his options before Roy decided what to do with him. None of the options were desirable for Ed, but all were very beneficial for Roy.   
  


"Ed-"   
  


"Or you could keep me and pull of my scales as they grow, they grow back you know, so you'd have a never ending supply of scales to sell, you'd be even richer then." 

 

His voice was shaking as he spoke faster and faster.   
  


"Ed listen to me..."   
  


"You could have me fight at one of those places where they have dragons fight, they have those here right? I'm a good fighter, I could get you a lot of money-"   
  


"ED!" 

 

Edward's head snapped up, startled, at the shout. 

 

"Just stop, I'm not doing any of that!"   
  


"What?" Ed asked him, genuinely confused. Weren't all the ideas that he'd given Roy things that people did with captured dragons? Wasn't he doing the right thing? Letting Roy choose what to do?   
  


"I'm not doing any of that,” Roy said, and Edward's reptilian eyes flickered over his face, scanning for any signs of lying. He could be trying to lead Ed into a false sense of security. Humans didn't just  _ have _ dragons, they made money off them until they weren't any use anymore. Ed was fine with that as long as it was for Roy.    
  


"You don't have to do that." He told Roy.   
  


"What?"   
  


"You don't have to lie and make me think that I'm okay. I know you're going to sell me, or my scales, or you're going to make me fight... Something to get you money. I know I'm not anything but a money maker." he said, he was surprised at the calmness of his voice. On the inside, he felt as if he were falling apart, "I'm okay with it, okay? You don't have to trick me." 

 

His eyes flicked away from Roy's face again and back down at his lap. He waited for Roy's choice, he didn't care, it would all be the same now, he'd just be a way to make money.   
  


"Ed, that's not- I wasn't-" Roy sighed, "Why do you think all this?"   
  


"That's what humans do to dragons. We're an easy way to make a lot of money and an easy way to get rich fast," he said. "I know that's what's going to happen."    
  


He went back to the idea of the dragon fights. He really was a good fighter, he'd make Roy a lot of money in the pit. "I'm really good at fighting. You have dragon fights here right? If you enter me, I'll win, I'm a really good fighter."   
  


"Ed stop..." 

 

He started on another idea then since Roy didn't seem to like that one. "And my scales grow back really fast. You can pull them out and you won't have to wait long to get more, and they're worth a lot because gold scales are so rare."   
  


"Ed-"   
  


"Or you could have me fight  _ and _ pull out my scales- that'd make you even more money, you'd be really rich then."   
  


"ED STOP IT!" 

 

Ed flinched away from the sudden loudness of Roy's voice. "I'm just trying to help..." he said in a small, quiet voice.

  
"How do you think this is helping?! You're asking me to pull out your scales?! Enter you into fights?! What is wrong with you?!"   
  


"But you hate me right?" Ed asked.   
  


"What?"   
  


"You hate me because I bit those boys," he elaborated, "I didn't mean to! I don't even remember doing it! I thought I didn't bite them! I thought I I didn't fight back like you told me never to do! I'm sorry! I really am!" He looked up at Roy as the man stood and walked over to him, he stood there, looking down at the blonde, "I don't want you to send me away," Ed said, his voice cracking, "So if I'm useful and good and if I make you money, you'll let me stay... Right?" 

 

He looked up at Roy with desperate eyes, "I'll make you lots of money! My scales are really valuable, and I'll fight in whatever fight you put me it! If I lose you can kick me, it'll be my fault so it's okay! I'll make you a lot of money!" He grabbed onto Roy's shirt, clenching it in his fists, "I'll be good and I'll make you a lot of money," he whispered against Roy's shirt, "I'll be good and I won't bite anyone and I'll make you rich, okay? Just let me stay.. Please don't send me away. Please..."

  
"Ed," Roy said in a voice that Ed didn't know what to make of, "Did you actually bite the boys?" he asked. 

 

Ed shook his head. "I don't remember..." he admitted, "I don't think I did but my memory's a little fuzzy.”

  
"What do you remember?"   
  


"They came in and you took the mom and the dog to the back. The boys wrapped something around my snout, I don't know what it was, but I couldn't get it off, maybe I'm forgetting a piece there and they tied my mouth shut because I bit them, then they started kicking me and one said, "I wonder how much it takes to break a dragon’s wing," and he bent my wing until it broke. I couldn't remember much after that, the pain was blocking everything out, I knew they were kicking me though, I remembered not to attack them though! I swear I remembered and didn't attack them!!! I felt the pressure of the blows." He finished, "I remember your face when you came out and found the boys and I," he whispered softly, "You looked so horrified." 

 

He looked up at Roy, "Was it because I bit them? Had you already had a feeling that I'd done something bad? I'm sorry! I'll make you a lot of money and I won't bite anyone again unless I'm fighting! I'll make you rich, you'll make a lot of money off of me!"

  
"Oh my God! Ed would you stop with that!?” Roy shook the dragon-boy and startled him into silence, "I'm not putting you into any fights and I'm not pulling out your scales! I know you didn't bite them now, those boys were lying, nothing was your fault." 

 

Ed looked at him with wide eyes.   
  


"But-"   
  


"No buts Ed," he told the blonde, "None of this is your fault."   
  


"Do I get to stay then?" Ed asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up with hope and Roy smiled slightly.   
  


"Of course," he said, and Ed's face split into a wide grin.   
  


"Thank you! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!" he cried joyfully and hugged Roy tightly. He thanked any god out there that had decided that something could go right in his life for once. 

 

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and smiled gently. 

  
This sure was one special dragon...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So as not to confuse anyone, the dragons in the story are small, like sizes between a medium sized dog and a small dog. Ed being, well Ed is on the smaller side of the spectrum. So he's easy to pick up. Yes this will eventually be a RoyEd as per usual and I know how I'll make that work but you guys will just have to read to find out! MWAAHAHAHA!!! 
> 
> BUT IT IS NOT BESTIALITY I FIND THAT STUFF REALLY GROSS SO DON'T WORRY!!!


End file.
